


Welcome to Midnight City

by cappedbicuspid



Category: Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappedbicuspid/pseuds/cappedbicuspid
Summary: The city began to rise around them. A few odd houses rose above the sands along the road, with greater structures on the horizon. Somewhere in there, there was an apartment with his name on it, with a room for Dame, and an office.
Kudos: 4





	Welcome to Midnight City

The Nevada heat was sweltering. It bore down on the old white sedan relentlessly, and Problem Sleuth started to question just why in the hell he ended up in this place. The desert was a cesspool, full of death and desire and dirt. He could've stayed on the police team up in Jersey, could've lived without the sand, without the stress of entrepreneurship—

"Hush, will you? This whole shtick was your idea and I god, you're makin' me think that comin' with you might not be the right thing," Dame spoke up and it occurred to Sleuth that he may have said just a bit of that aloud. "All that nonsense about never feelin' the snow hurtin' your joints again and all you done is moan about it, Sleuth."

"Yeah," was his only resignation. 

By no means did hating the Jersey snow mean that Sleuth was obliged to enjoy driving through the desert, in his own mind. Ever. The snow hurt him terribly, but the desert was oppressive. It didn't ever bother his bum leg, but it did bother his heart and soul. 

The city began to rise around them. A few odd houses rose above the sands along the road, with greater structures on the horizon. Somewhere in there, there was an apartment with his name on it, with a room for Dame, and an office. He hadn't bought a desk yet but you bet he would, he'd get the nicest desk in the whole city, he'd bring crime to a standstill with a flick of his wrist, soon enough. Yeah, he'd build a future with their names all over it. He'd be a big name soon enough and it'd be better than Jersey ever could. 

Here, just before crossing the threshold of the 'burbs to the city, stood a great white sign, with black letters outlined in red. Sleuth made note of it as a beacon, the beginning of the future he craved and could never find. He read it quickly, committed it to memory, and considered Dame as she undoubtedly did the same. It was the first sign of life other than those old green street signs that told him how close he was to this, that led him up to those words overhead. 

_**Welcome to Midnight City!** _


End file.
